


On Bended Knees

by betweenuniverses



Category: Junjou Romantica, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki - Fandom
Genre: Anime, BoyxBoy, Doctor - Freeform, Fanfiction, Injury, Love, M/M, Manga, Oral Service, Oral Sex, Professor - Freeform, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Seme, Seme Nowaki, Uke, Uke Hiroki, Uke Kamijou, Yaoi, blowjob, handjob, hiroki - Freeform, junjouromantica, kamijou, kusama, nowaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenuniverses/pseuds/betweenuniverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kamijou badly injured his shoulder from almost falling off the shelf, he stupidly thinks of doing something for Nowaki that might even worsen his current condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bended Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the credits to any character of Junjou Romantica. This one-shot story is just a fan work because I super adore Hiroki and Nowaki. Hope you enjoy reading my first entry, let me know your thoughts! :)

“No-waki...ahh... It hurts....”

Kamijou’s strained breathing is muffled by the pillow as Nowaki massages his sprained shoulder. 

“Hiro-san, I told you to take it easy. We really must do something about your mountain of books.”

Kamijou remembers the incident when he almost fell off the top shelf. Good thing he was able to hold on to the wood bar; however it was his left shoulder and upper back that badly suffered from the sudden twist and weight.

“Be careful next time, Hiro-san. Please try not to break your neck.”

“I know, I know. Stop lecturing me, doctor.” Kamijou answers annoyingly.

Nowaki continued lightly massaging Kamijou’s shoulder. His skillful hands really do know how to make Kamijou’s tensed muscles relaxed. “Was it his skills? Or was it because it’s Nowaki?” thought the professor.

Just by thinking of Nowaki, Kamijou is already beginning to weaken inside. He knows Nowaki had stupid fantasies about him like coming home and finding him wearing a yukata or having a hot bath together. Kamijou usually doesn’t patronize Nowaki’s childish daydreams but what he didn’t tell him was that he too has his own share of stupid fantasies about his lover.

“Awww!!”

“Sorry, Hiro-san. Please bear with it.”

“Are you stupid?? How can I bear with it when it hurts like hell?!”

“Please forgive me. You will be okay soon.” Nowaki flashed his usual kind smile which immediately melted Kamijou’s strained face. After applying the ointment, he wrapped Kamijou’s shoulder with bondage. He rolled it over his scapula and round his chest and back to tighten the bond. “You have stretched your ligaments terribly.”

“Whatever... Just get it over with.” 

Nowaki smiles through his spaced out face. His Hiroki just has a foul mouth but he is a good person deep within... and he’s cute too!

“Nowaki...”

“Yes, Hiro-san?”

“Thank you...”

Kamijou believes he can live to be a hundred by just having Nowaki close like this. He dreams of the day when his lover would let him be on top, controlling the pace. Not that he minds being an uke. He just wants to give Nowaki the pleasure of the “job” he’s been giving him ever since they started sleeping together.

“Nowaki, help me sit up.”

“Huh? But you should be lying down. You mustn’t force your body to move just yet.”

“Baka! Just let me up!”

Nowaki gently supported Kamijou’s waist and tightly held his good arm.

“Now, remain standing.”

“I don’t get it, Hiro-san. Please, don’t tire yourself.”

“Shut up, okay?”

Kamijou, now on bended knees, unbuckled Nowaki’s pants. The doctor, surprised of what just happened, stopped the professor’s hand from unzipping his fly.

“Hiro-san! We can’t. You’re injured.”

“Will you just cooperate?!” rebutted the already blushing Kamijou. “As your patient, I demand it!”

“Oh... All right...”

Nowaki smiled at Kamijou’s embarrassed and proud look. Although he was really worried that Hiro-san might aggravate his situation.

Surrendering, he let go of his hand that temporarily stopped Kamijou’s and the other one continued pulling down his pants. Nowaki was very attentive to every move his lover makes, he helped him remove the pants as one hand might take forever to do that chore. He was also very perceptive to every expression or sound that might reveal a serious pain in his lover.

“Hiro-san, what are we doing?”

“Will you relax, Nowaki? I wanted.. to do something for you too.”

Still kneeling over the futon, Kamijou moved closer to Nowaki’s growing erection. It has become long and hard behind Nowaki’s boxers.

Kamijou straightened his back a bit to reach Nowaki’s front. His right hand gripped the other’s pelvis. Teasingly, Kamijou kissed his hard member and precum stained his boxers.

“Please... Hiro-san...” Nowaki shivered with pleasure. 

Kamijou bit unto the garter of Nowaki’s boxers and slowly pulled it down. Nowaki let out a stifled whimper when Kamijou’s nose brushed off his penis as he slid down. The agonizing pleasure didn’t stop there. Kamijou gripped Nowaki’s cock and started moving his hand back and forth while licking and massaging his balls.

“Hiro-san... I’m gonna come!”

“Don’t come so fast, idiot. I still haven’t sucked you!”

Kamijou’s hand stopped pumping. In replace of it-- was his mouth. At first, he licked the tip of his cock already sticky with precum. He knows Nowaki won’t be able to hold it for long so he had to hurry. His hand is not the one to get all the glory for making Nowaki groan wild. It’s his mouth’s duty. And this is what it’ll do.

Kamijou sucked Nowaki’s cock like a popsicle. Sucking it deep and licking it sideways. Nowaki is very long but Kamijou doesn’t mind gagging. He is not thinking about that right now. He tightened his grip at the base so Nowaki won’t come just yet.

Nowaki is flushing hot as he held Kamijou’s head bobbing furiously.

“Ummm... uggh... ummm...” were all the sounds Nowaki could hear from his lover. For a moment, he feared that Hiro-san might be choking. 

Nowaki knows Kamijou’s shoulder and back are already acting up because of this strenuous activity but Kamijou himself is determined to satisfy him tonight.

Then somehow, Kamijou gradually managed to raise his left hand to cup Nowaki’s balls. He winced painfully but he did not stop. 

“Hiro-san, you’ll hurt yourself!”

“Then help me with my hand.”

Nowaki supported Kamijou’s left hand by holding on to his elbow and wrist. Together, they created a rhythm that would have put any simple machine to shame. They complemented each other’s pacing, slowly at first then furiously fast as they feel it coming.

With every rap of Kamijou’s head, he let out a painful moan, one that resonated from his back up to his injured shoulder. His eyes were watery from keeping the agonizing whimper to pass his mouth.

“Ahhh... Hiro-san... please... I can’t hold it anymore.”

Kamijou loosened his grip but he continued sucking in Nowaki’s very hot member. 

Nowaki came hard and Kamijou greedily swallowed it all.

Nowaki knelt in front of Kamijou. He held the other’s face with both hands and kissed him passionately, even tasting the cum from Kamijou’s lips and tongue.

“Nowaki, I think my whole body’s gonna ache after this,” whispered Kamijou.

“Oh, Hiro-san!” He hugged his lover tightly.

“Hey, careful with the shoulder!”

“Sorry, sorry! I just got carried away. Hiro-san, you just made me very happy tonight.”

“Me too, Nowaki... Me too,” thought Kamijou.


End file.
